Rotten Dealings & Fantastic Deals
by OneHellkat
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! He's got his eyes on something she has, she ain't interested...how far will he go to get what he wants? Hmm....we'll see.
1. Meetings

I do not own Inuyasha© I've always wanted a silver haired, sexy hanyou for a...well neva mind ya'll get the drift.  
  
Alright now that's taken care off there's the summary:  
  
Inuyasha is a rotten dealing business man. He and his brother Sess (Fluffmeister) are determined to get their hands on the ancient shrine belonging to Kagome's ancestral family. She's not interested and he'd willing do pull out ALL stops to force her to sell. What will happen when they face off and butt heads?   
  
A silver haired man about 31 years of age is sitting in an office overlooking the Tokyo skyline. His mind always thinking about the conquest of another property. His record was perfect, he'd managed to purchase property from the hardest of opponents. To date no one could say no to him and he prided himself on his abilities within the company and within his personal life.  
  
"Mr. Tenukeu, the purchase contracts have been drawn up and are on your desk"  
  
"Thank you, send Mr. Hishuru up ASAP."  
  
A soft knock on the door brings the thoughtful business man out of his daze. "Come in" A dark haired man average height, attractive in appearance appears. Donning a small pony tail. He's dressed well and appears to be in fine spirits. "Inuyasha, are you ready to leave?" "Yes, just waiting on you Miroku...can't concrete the buy unless I have my best legal advisor with me"  
  
"So what are you planning to do with this property once you acquire it?" Miroku inquired  
  
Inuyasha just smirked "What ever we want, that's the joy in it"  
  
Both men smiled to themselves, very confident that this trip would end in success.  
  
She did not want to deal with another business man. She had hoped someone would take interest in conserving the shrine and would help financially with the re-construction. So far everyone wanted to buy, and had no interested in trying to keep the place there for historical reasons.  
  
Her family was now just she and her brother Souta, but he was now starting college and wasn't interested in the "shrine business" he'd made that clear. He was hardly home anymore unless he was feeling particularly guilty about not spending time with his only living relative. So accepted that, and didn't really blame him. She thought maybe part of him still mourned their mother. She'd died a few years back and it affected him differently than herself. 'He needs more time' she thought.....  
  
"Damn why in the hell would someone need all these stairs?" Inuyasha grumbled "Well I would imagine it has something to do with this being a Shrine" "Miroku, zip it"  
  
"Hey you asked"  
  
Miroku was met with a glare, firm but solid 'shut up smartass' glare  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, but you should be happy to know coming back down will be much easier" Miroku smiled brightly, quite pleased that he had gotten yet another jab in at his old friend. After going through highschool, and then college together the two were practically inseparable. They truly were each others best friend.  
  
Inuyasha reached the top step, at first glance he saw no one. But once he entered the courtyard he saw a beautiful woman with waist length black hair. Her figure was slim yet she was generously endowed. He could not take his eyes off her. Miroku stumbled up behind him, upon following Inuyasha's gaze he settled on the lovely creature sweeping the sidewalk.  
  
"Wow, perhaps we can both seal a deal before we leave here" Miroku stated  
  
"Feh, I don't see that happening lech" Inuyasha smirked "Hey it COULD happen"  
  
Kagome noticed the two men breaching her space. She could tell by their dress they were the men she was supposed to meet with. Sucking in her breath and bracing herself for a disappointing conversation she approached.  
  
"Hello I am Kagome Hirushama , I presume you are from Tenukeu, Inc." she asked, extending her hand.  
  
"Yes, I am Inuyasha, and this is Miroku"  
  
Both men returned her gesture. Both catching a glimpse into her eyes. Neither wanted to release her hand.  
  
"Won't you please come in, I have things to do so I hope this won't take to long" she had already begun walking into the house. Again both men took in her retreating figure, both greatly affected.  
  
She retrieved a tray with coffee and instructed them to sit. She was all business and wanted to get facts.  
  
"So I assume you have some information to share?" she asked "Yes, We have discussed the matter over with our superiors and at this time they aren't really interested in financing a re-construction. But would purchase at a very sizable amount" Inuyasha sat firm in his words, and held a confidence that he knew she would not resist.  
  
Kagome had braced herself for this but yet part of her had remained hopeful....with a downtrodden huff she looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes smiling gently and responded "I'm sorry, not interested...now if you please I have other pressing matters to attend too" and with that she opened the door and patiently waited for both men to leave.  
  
"I assure you Mrs. Hirushama this is a very generous offer. You would be able to have a very comfortable life for yourself at the price we are prepared to offer" Miroku jumped in  
  
"I am not interested, please take your business elsewhere" She stood tall and firm....she was NOT budging  
  
Inuyasha was struck with a sudden urge to smack this woman, she was being a fool and he wasn't used to being denied what he wanted. He wasn't interested in this shrine, he didn't even know why his brother was insistent on purchasing it but with her adamant rejection of the purchase he was more fired up than normal about acquiring this particular piece of property.  
  
He looked on at her, smiled graciously "Mrs. Hirushama, I would like to leave some figures with you, and perhaps allow you some time to think....I realize this is a very big decision. However I hope you will think of the long term prospects, would you at least consider thinking it over?" He sounded as though he was pleading  
  
"Umm...fine...I'll think about it, but I promise nothing understood?" She took his business card, with the amount hand written on the back. Before saying their goodbyes.  
  
"She's not interested in selling apparently" Miroku said  
  
"She will be, just wait.....I've got ways of charming the coldest hearts" Inuyasha had met a challenge and he never backed down from one. "This might prove to be 'very interesting'" Inuyasha mused outloud. "Oh no, judging by that look........this can't be good" the lawyer scoffed  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't we have purchase contracts on my desk for that shrine?" "She's not interested in selling....I'm not planning on backing down either though" "Oh and what do you intend to do brother?" "Keh, what ever needs to be done....I don't intend on having this one break my perfect record" Inuyasha was wearing his cockiest grin, he'd already begun to devise a plan. "Brother, I don't like that look.....make sure everything is legal what ever you do" "Sessomaru, I wouldn't dream that" Inuyasha tossed his brother a smirk and left  
  
"One day your going to meet your match brother!" Sessomaru called after him  
  
Kagome had spent to much time trying to make the old shrine home presentable only to be let down. She had lost time on cleaning and not gotten everything prepared for getting to work. She was a full time nurse at the hospital and was tired as it was. And she grew increasingly tired of dealing with smug egotistical men who thought they could march in taking what ever their hearts desired. Including her home. That was simply OUT of the question.  
  
Smiling smugly at the man seated across from him, he leaned up propping his chin in his hand.  
  
"Miroku I need you to do some investigating on Miss. Hiroshuma"  
  
"I'm guessing the usual, debts owed, etcetera?" He asked  
  
"Yes, everything, and anything that will help entice her to my way of thinking" 


	2. Blind Dates

I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Kagome was at this point starting to feel as though hope was lost. The family shrine had been around for centuries. She could not bear the thought of something so terrible as having to sell it. She would do what was needed to make sure it didn't happen....but what? All she could do was go to work and try to concentrate.  
  
She immediately spotted her childhood friend Sango. The two were the best of friends, and more like sisters than any two could be.  
  
"Good morning Kagome"  
  
"Morning Sango" she tried to smile, even though she was feeling a little blue she didn't want to spoil Sango's moment. You see she and her highschool boyfriend had reunited about 3 years ago. Now they were planning their wedding. Kagome was very happy for the two, and Naraku was a very dear friend and very much like a brother. Even though he was sometimes a lech.  
  
"Kagome you alright?" Sango obviously concerned "Yeah I'm alright, just little tired from cleaning and rushing around this morning"  
  
"Don't go wearing yourself out silly, you need to conserve that energy for all the help your giving to get my wedding together" Sango elbowed Kagome's side lightly, smiling gleefully. Kagome immediately felt a little better, only Sango could have that effect.  
  
The day was long, and Kagome was on an emotional roller coaster. Sango's energy was contagious, but as soon as Kagome had a moment to let her own thoughts wonder she felt the pull into depression. 'What am I going to do'  
  
"Hmm...that's interesting. So she's got no outstanding debts or loans?"........"I see, well keep checking, there's got to be something we can use" Miroku replaced the phone to it's cradle. A perplexed look crossing his face. 'Inuyasha may not like this tidbit of information' he thought. With a heavy sigh he made his way to said friends office.  
  
And as expected Inuyasha wasn't pleased with the relay of info. "Dammit, no one is that freaking clean, keep digging" his frustration mounting. "There is some way to get this woman to bend" he stated flatly, more to himself than his current companion. His mind formed an idea, gracing his lips with a devilish smirk.  
  
"I'm going to take care of this one" he told Miroku.  
  
"Ohhh.... this can't be good" was the dark haired gentleman's reply  
  
Kagome was just about to meet Sango for lunch when she was distracted by a gentleman with a large bouquet of flowers coming through the door. They were beautiful, it looked to be 2 dozen or so lavender roses. She felt a pang in her chest. 'Will I ever be romanced that way' she wondered. Her thoughts turning to Hojo. She dated him a few times in highschool.....and since then they had occasionally run into one another and gone out. But she never really 'felt' anything towards him other than friendship. And he was always a gentleman. She had realized a long time ago that he was a comfort in her life but not a passion. She saw Sango speaking with another co worker just down the hall. As soon as she saw Kagome she threw up her hands with a contagious smile.  
  
"So are you going to go with Naraku and me or are you going to mope around your house all night?" She asked "You guys don't have to include me in everything you know?" Kagome teased "Kagome you're my sister, your part of my life Naraku understands that, and he cares for you as much as I do" "I know, I just feel like a third wheel half the time" Kagome confessed "Well Naraku kinda has a friend he wanted to introduce you too" Sango told her "I don't know Sango, blind dates rarely end well." "Just meet him, please....he don't have to know anything other than your name at the end of the night if that's how you want it" Kagome sighed but soon relented, she knew it was utterly useless to try to convince Sango to give in, so why exert the effort. Sango's reaction was a high pitched squeal and a very firm embrace. The next time Kagome saw her she was chatting away on the telephone with who she presumed was Naraku. The girl was nearly dancing and giving Kagome a thumbs up signal as she passed her.  
  
Kagome could only shake her head and continue on, she was stuck and she knew it. "Oyi"  
  
She was suddenly stopped as she passed the front desk..  
  
"Kagome you had a delivery while you were at lunch" Aynme smiled cheerfully up from her desk. "Oh, ok" Kagome was stunned to see the young girl stroll towards her with the very roses she had seen delivered earlier. Kagome felt a flush rise in her face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Aynme was smiling ruefully curiosity beaming from her features "I don't know but I sure would like to get a delivery like that"  
  
Kagome immediately searched for the card when she reached her station...it was tucked deep inside the delicately arranged buds and it read:  
  
"Your beauty has captivated me"  
  
It was signed simply 'an admirer'  
  
She had a secret admirer?  
  
Inuyasha sat in his office quite pleased with his self. His plan would involve some time and effort but he was sure he would enjoy himself in the process. And besides it would definitely give him something to do 'outside' the office.  
  
"So Inuyasha, are you truly going to go through with this?" Miroku asked behind him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Oh yes, I've been needing some entertainment for awhile"  
  
Miroku could only stare at his friend's callousness. He'd know his old friend to do some rather uncouth things but this one was at the top of the list. He only hoped that he could or would possibly be able to talk his old buddy out of going to far before it was to late. At this moment he was actually concerned for his friend. As well as frustrate with him. "Well if it back fires in your face, don't say I didn't warn ya" Miroku told him  
  
"Hey, just leave it to me ok...my other plans have always panned out haven't they?" Inuyasha was being overly confident  
  
"Inu man I swear, one day even YOUR luck has to run out"  
  
"Keh, it's not luck it's skills....and I got the skills to make this plan work too"  
  
Kagome had finished getting ready. Sango, and Naraku would be picking he up any minute. She wasn't looking forward to this but for her friend sake she was going to make the best of the evening. She had chosen a royal blue satin dress. It fell to her ankle with a slight split up to her knee on the sides. The back was delicately laced with spaghetti straps. Her hair was loosely bundled on the crown of her head, a few loose tendrils flowing down her neck and shoulders. She had chosen a handbag to match as well as shoes. A light satin shawl was draped over her shoulders. She was ready.  
  
Soon the doorbell rang and she was greeted by Naraku. He simply smiled and offered his hand. "You look beautiful Kagome, I consider myself lucky to have my evening and my life graced by the two most beautiful ladies in all of Tokyo" Kagome blushed, even though he was a brother figure he was still handsome and it was a highlight to be flattered by him.  
  
They met her 'date' at the restaurant, The Jade Dragon, It was an elegant place, marble pillars scattered around the dinning area. Crushed velvet panels adorned the walls. As beautiful crystal chandeliers Illuminated the inhabitants.  
  
"Kagome this is my dear friend Kouga" Naraku explained "It's my pleasure to meet you Kagome" Kouga took Kagome's hand, gently kissing it. Kagome flushed again, he was indeed handsome. His striking blue eyes mesmerized her. He wore his hair long, yet tamed within the confines of a ponytail worn low on his head. He pulled her chair out, immediately sitting beside her. "Naraku tells me you are a nurse" he asked "Yes, that's correct" "I imagine it's quite satisfying work" his smile was beautiful "Yes, I enjoy helping others. I guess that's why I never tire from my work" He beamed "A devoted woman, is a wonderful thing"  
  
Sango and Naraku watched the two converse. Both quite pleased with themselves.  
  
"Brother do not forget, the business meeting at the Jade Dragon tonight" Sessomaru said  
  
"I haven't forgotten, I am just finishing up then I'll go home and change"  
  
"Oh and tell Miroku to bring those contracts as well"  
  
"Alright Sessomaru, although I'm sure he already knows" Inuyasha teased  
  
Grumbling to himself Inuyasha turned off his computer, and made his way out of the office. His little plan had almost become an obsession and he was throughly enjoying the planning of it. However he did have to conduct business as usual. With that he went home to get ready. 


	3. Schemes

Oy, I don't own Inuyasha.....  
  
Sessomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku strolled into the restaurant. Chatting amongst themselves regarding the business meeting. After having been seated Inuyasha grew bored. Scanning the immediate area he found nothing of interest, but something in the far back corner caught his eye. It was her.....and she was stunning. So he watched silently....  
  
"Inuyasha, stop daydreaming we need to be prepared for this meeting" Sessomaru's voice startled him out of his daze. "I have gone over all the details earlier, Miroku has updated me of the current changes, relax brother everything will go as planned" Inuyasha stated, trying to reassure his brother, an ill Sessomaru was not someone Inuyasha wanted to deal with right now.  
  
Miroku had landed his gaze on a woman a few tables away, Inuyasha's eye brow raised when he swore he saw Miroku foaming. He looked in that direction to see a fairly young blonde with ample curves, but a tad to much for Inuyasha's liking. 'Leave it to the lech' he thought to himself as his own gaze centered on a certain black haired beauty.  
  
The quietness of the table was soon interrupted when the waitress brought the gentlemen to the table they were meeting. Within moments the quiet bliss was taken over with business talk. "Inuyasha, look on the dance floor" Miroku nudged his side. Turning his head he saw something that made him unconsciously growl. She was in the arms of a tall dark haired man, and smiling. 'This might make things difficult, but I am a man that loves a challenge' he thought.  
  
Kagome had become tired, and decided it was time to head home. Kouga offered her a ride and she accepted. Both couples left and went their separate ways. Once they arrived at Kagome's he asked her for another evening out, which she accepted. A gentle chaste kiss and goodnight were exchanged before he left. Kagome glanced at the flowers nearly bursting from the vase. She wondered just who would have sent them. An now she had met a handsome man with a lot to offer any girl. With a smile, she turned and went to bed.  
  
The next morning she was a tad late getting up. With lightening speed and a few sacrifices she was able to make it to work on time. First thing was first, she HAD to have some coffee. She hadn't seen Sango yet, but was sure she would be grilled when she did. She was almost thankful she hadn't run into her dearest friend yet. Checking the charts and getting her things together she went about her day. On her way to lunch she was called down by a familiar voice "Where do you think your going, don't you have some explaining to do?" she turned to see a cheshire cat grin on Sango's face.  
  
"Sango don't startle me like that" She told her "I just got off the phone with Naraku, Kouga's already called him today excited about ya'll going on another date" she was grinning like that cat that ate the canary "So what do you think about him?" she went on to ask "I think he's a great guy" "I sure hope things work out for you, he seems to think the world of you already" Sango told her "As flattering as that is, it's a bit early for anyone to make that kind of assumption, however I wouldn't mind getting to know him better" Kagome told her "Well you better give me all the juicy details.....well on second thought not ALL of them, just the sweet romantic ones" Sango started chuckling Kagome shoved her playfully as a blush rose on her face. "Sango your absolutely EVIL" she said, rushing off to the cafeteria  
  
"Before 5pm....that is all for now.....thank you" Inuyasha grinned as he replaced the handset in it's cradle.  
  
"Inu man, I don't think this is going to turn out the way you hope" Miroku said, concern written on his face. "I know what I'm doing, leave the worrying to me ok?" he told the nervous friend "Now what else have you been able to dig up for me?" he went on to ask "Nothing really, but we do have some ideas on how to acquire the property" he told him "Well lets here them..." "Since you own or have controlling interest in many of the banks, we feel it might be more pertinent to permit a loan on the property, then take possession from there claiming rights to title against actual worth" Miroku liked neither ideas but this one would definitely be the lesser of the two evils. "I'll take it into consideration, now...lets talk about this other acquisition, and merger"  
  
Kagome was so tired when she finished her shift she scooted out a side door after clocking out. She really didn't want to spend an extra 15 minutes chatting with Anyme before leaving. Sango was going out with Naraku tonight which meant she had the entire night to relax peacefully.....and she was going to enjoy it.  
  
After ordering dinner she popped in a movie she'd been meaning to watch. 45 minutes later there was the doorbell....'finally, would have been faster to throw something here' she murmured to herself as she went to answer the door. Within moments she had her meal sprawled out before her.  
  
She sat quietly pondering Kouga, she smiled when she thought of his beautiful blue eyes....and his handsome features. He was indeed a handsome man. Above average intelligence. And very much the gentleman. She wasn't sure if there was something there or not, but she hoped it would be an enjoyable journey learning more about him. As soon as she found herself feeling some joy, she felt a twang of guilt. Guilt from not having found a solution to the problems with the shrine. She was worried that it was coming to the point of losing the ancestral home.  
  
She vowed to herself to find a solution within the week, and to pray for guidance. It would devastate the family to loose this home. And she would forever be remembered through the family history as the one who had lost the home and ancestry of the family. This place was like a living family record. All those before her were here, all those after her should be here. Kagome's heart began to sink....such a responsibility. She wasn't sure she was the person who should be handling it. "Oh Kami, please help me find a solution soon" she said as she closed her eyes and tossed her head against the back of the couch. Frustration reigning.  
  
Inuyasha gazed out over the city skyline. The lights flickering about, he watched the lights in various windows go black. He found himself thinking about a certain black haired beauty. He smirked when he thought about his next little idea. 'this is definitely going to be interesting' he mused.  
  
Grabbing his brief case, and coat he headed out of his office, flicking the light off he shut the door before leaving. Within minutes he was in his car, and headed down the road. However.....he had one stop to make before heading home.....with a smile on his lips he put on his turn signal to head to his destination........  
  
Alright, this story is going kinda slow, sorry.....been reading other fan fics and watching epis' to get some motivation. I've gotten some reviews on my other stories about spell checking errors.....I will say this once more....I did not have spell checking software on my pc in the beginning due to system changes. Bear with me.....and besides I have seen far worse spelling errors than mine on these pages. Yet I read and enjoy the stories anyway. :-) Now I hope you all enjoy this story as well. Thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Surprise

Inuyasha spotted the old structure as he turned onto the street. His eyes flashing. Turning the ignition off he rose from behind the steering wheel. Bounding up the stairs he caught sight of lights still on. He strolled to the door.....without hesitation he knocked  
  
When the door swung open he saw utter shock on the face of the person on the other side. "What do you need at this time of night" she asked him...taken back at the tone in her voice he thought for a moment about a response that would hopefully calm her and get him a foothold on his intended goal. "I found myself thinking about you quite a bit, your beauty captivated me from the moment I met you, perhaps we could go out for dinner sometime" He noted the knowing glimmer in her eye.  
  
"I just recently started to see someone, so I am not sure it would be appropriate to engage in another such arrangement with you, Mr. Mr. Tenukeu." He was disappointed, yet he was not one to back down from a challenge. "It would honor me if you would call me simply Inuyasha" he requested . "Ahh, sorry for that, however I suspect there is nothing 'simple' about you Mr...um...Inuyasha" he grinned noticing her slight blush. 'Perhaps I won't have the challenge I first thought' he mused  
  
"Inuyasha, It really is getting late, I have work early in the morning and other matters that need tending too perhaps we can chat another time" as she began to back away from the door to allow her to close it she noticed him stepping forward. Before she had a chance to counter he spoke "I sincerely hope you will reconsider my dinner invitation, I understand your concern. It would honor me greatly to escort you to dinner at least once, allow me to prove my intentions" he asked, hoping to sound pleading enough. He intended to enjoy himself with her throughly....he made all efforts possible to inspect her visually without her noticing. His mind already reeling with ideas of things he would enjoy doing with this raven haired vixen.  
  
"I will consider it Inuyasha, if you don't mind I really should be going to be now. Thank you for stopping by and thank you for the flowers" she stated. He looked past her shoulders and noticed there was only one display of roses he'd sent her. "Did you not receive the roses I had delivered to you today?" he asked "I left work suddenly, I was not aware there was anything waiting for me" she informed him "Ah, I hope it was nothing serious that caused you to leave so suddenly" he inquired "No, I was tired, and slipped out another way" "Ah, well I will leave you to sleep" reaching out to kiss her hand "Hope your dreams are sweet and gentle like a spring breeze" She blushed before thanking him, and bidding him a goodnight. He left her door with a smile. However inside his mind he was planning and scheming his next move. This woman would be a challenge, but he had a feeling it would be well worth the work it would take to pull it off.  
  
Kagome found her thoughts frazzled when she looked at the closed front door. "What in the world would make him come here this time of night to ask me for a dinner date?" she asked herself out loud. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and prepared herself for bed. Her thoughts drifting to Inuyasha, 'he is a handsome man but...Kouga, he's so sweet so sincere and so much more trustworthy than Inuyasha appears to be' Her last continence thoughts were of a dark haired, blue eyed man, a smile and a dream kept her company throughout the night.  
  
Inuyasha sped home, once inside he went through his normal routine. He noticed the flashing on his answering machine and checked the messages.  
  
"Inuyasha we will be meeting with clients first thing tomorrow morning, I wanted to remind you so you would NOT be late for this meeting, I do not think they would settle for another rescheduling" Sessomaru had a slightly scolding voice. However Inuyasha blew it off and deleted the message. Cracking open his beer he plopped down on the couch, flipping through the channels. He briefly stopped on Cinemax when he caught sight of a lovely pair of breast right in his face. For a brief moment he entertained the thought of doing to Miss Kagome what was being done to the woman on the screen. He continued to surf after pushing that thought back in his mind. Right now was not the time to even get that far into the plan. He would enjoy that soon enough. He checked the stock reports and watched a little news. Chugging the last of his beer he tossed the bottle into the trash before heading to bed himself.  
  
The next morning both were headed to their selective destinations. Kagome strolled by the front desk where Aynme was standing with a huge grin on her face. "Kagome you snuck out on me yesterday . You left something here" with that she had pulled forth an absolutely huge yet beautiful bouquet of roses. "I wish I could get flowers like these from someone special, say did you ever find out who your secret admirer is?" she quizzed. "Yes" was Kagome's simple answer. "Well I wanna meet the man behind the mystery" Aynme pleaded. "I don't know that, that will ever happen I am seeing someone already" "EEEEK....really? When? Where did you meet him? What does he look like? Does he have a brother?" Aynme was hyper and wound tighter than a grandfather clock. Kagome knew she should have gone in through the other door. "I just went out with him one time, blind date, set up by Sango" she finally told her "Well then you can go out with the other man, it's not like your in a committed relationship after one blind date, at least open your field of options girl" the young secretary exclaimed.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and carried the flowers to the back. Sango was waiting patiently by the time clock, waiting for that final click telling her it was time to punch in. Kagome strolled in and smiled at her best friend. "Morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" Sango asked "Yes, I hope you and Naraku had a pleasant evening last night" Sango was somewhat saddened suddenly....."What is wrong Sango?" Kagome asked "Naraku and I had a little spat last night I'm sure everything will work out" "Well what was the spat about Sango" Kagome had put her hand on her dear friends shoulder....trying to look the girl in the eyes, which was proven difficult due to the fact that Sango had obviously found something of greater interest in the design of the floor tiles. "He wants to push the wedding date back some, he says there are problems with his family coming to town and he wants to get things more organize before we get married and go on our honeymoon" Sango confessed. "Well I'm sure he has good reason, at least the cost of waiting isn't anything to worry about, after all he insisted on paying for everything" Kagome was hoping to ease her friends mind but she was suddenly aware of the fact that she might have stuck her foot in her mouth, and Sango confirmed it with her next statement. "Yeah and if he decides to cancel all together than I won't have to worry about how much money it cost to waste all that time and I'll even have a wedding dress out of the deal" she put on a mock smile....but the tears welled up behind her eyes. Kagome was lost for what to say next.  
  
Meanwhile::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha sat gazing at the papers he had before him. He wanted to get this meeting over with. Sessomaru had insisted he be on time for this meeting, and now the clients were a full half hour late. In Inuyasha's opinion it was done out of spite. That's when he noticed Miroku standing in front of his desk. "Inuyasha, are you well today? You seem distracted" the young man stated. "I'm fine, tired of waiting for these aggravating clients, they did this shit on purpose. I have things I want to take care of" "Would those things have anything to do with the Shrine purchase?" Miroku inquired. "And if they did?" Inuyasha asked almost daring Miroku to reply..but with a firm gulp and a hesitant breath he did just that. "Well Inuyasha, I think perhaps you should consider my idea...after all why would you want to hurt someone twice over and with such deep wounds" He hoped and prayed his old friend would come to his senses. He knew the man better than his own brother, and with this knowledge he'd seen that Inuyasha could indeed be a very caring person. Unfortunately he considered it a weakness, especially these days. Business had not room for pleasure he had always told Miroku, yet Miroku knew the man sitting at that desk at this very moment lacked a certain something in his life. He hoped he would find it someday and calm that raging part of him which seemed to make him almost in-human. If there ever was someone consumed by his work this man before him was IT!.  
  
"I told you I will consider it, and I will, but I will do things the way I see fit and I would appreciate you not trying to tell me how to handle my own business deals. You were hired for the legal end work, nothing more, nothing less....mind your own business" The anger in Inuyasha's voice now permeating the room.  
  
Miroku threw his hands up in mock defense. "Alright Inuyasha, I trust you to make the best decision possible. I however went ahead and took it upon myself to notify the others. They understand they are to contact you or myself if they are contacted." "Do not proceed further unless I tell you too" Inuyasha told him calmly, yet with a threatening undertone. Miroku knew this meant he'd stepped slightly on Inuyasha's toes but he did what he felt he must. His continence got the better of him.  
  
"It's time, Miroku make sure you have all the notes ready....I want this over with as soon as possible" Sessomoru stood in Inuyasha's open office door. He was apparently aggravated as well with the late arrival of the clients. "Fine, lets get this over with, did they have an excuse" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards his brother. "No but I'm sure it would have been better than the one you gave" Sessomaru smirked at his brother...knowing all to well the reason why he had been late with the previous meeting was due to nightly activities with a certain secretary. He was still somewhat aggravated with the fact that the girl had quit because Inuyasha had dismissed her after he had his fun.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen. I hope this meeting will go as planned for all parties concerned" Sessomoru said as he entered the office. "Hai, we do as well" the older gentleman replied "Miroku do you have the papers for Tukyo Financial prepared?" "Hai, everything is in order" he slid the folder across the desk in front of Sessomaru "I believe you will find everything in order gentlemen, feel free to look over everything and take as much time as you need....we will leave you for a few moments to do so" Inuyasha finally standing to walk to the door.  
  
The three men retreated to Inuyasha's office just down the hall after leaving instructions to be notified by Sess's secretary. Inuyasha began to fidget with his papers piled on his desk. Miroku looked uneasy....Sess noticed the strange behavior of both men and decided to ask about it. "Inuyasha was is troubling you?" He asked his younger brother "Nothing, why would you ask?" Inuyasha looked at his brother like he'd lost his blooming mind. "Miroku seems vexed by something" he stated casting a glance at the nervous dark haired man. "He's always got something 'vexing' him....ignore it how do you think I've dealt with him all these years?" Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the mock hurt expression on his old friends face. "It has been a challenge remaining your friend as well Inuyasha, after all most would have turned their back after receiving one smashing blow to the head, yet I have endured many years and many hundreds of said blows" Miroku defended himself "Well learn to keep your hands where they belong and I wouldn't have to scold you like a child" Inuyasha glared at his old buddy now "Gentlemen, enough....besides...Inuyasha considering your reputation and loss of good secretaries around here I would say you have little room to speak of Miroku's lecherous ways" Sess stated in a calm yet firm manner.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to speak in defense of himself they were interrupted with a knock on the door...."They are ready to sign the paperwork" the secretary stated....with a grin in Inuyasha's direction....which did not go un-noticed by his older brother. "Inuyasha I tell you once and only once....you keep your hands off RIN!...do I make myself clear?" Sess warned his sibling. "Brother trust me when I say this....I have NO Interest in your dear Rin....fear not"  
  
With a understanding between them, the three gentlemen strolled to Sess's office to complete the deal..... 


	5. Broken Hearted

Disclaimer : sigh status has not changed.  
  
Author's Note:  
I have am making a small change in the story. I honestly dunno why on  
Kami's green earth I put Naraku and Sango together in the beginning. temporary lapse in better judgement Anyway, one of the reviews I got for this pointed out that it was indeed 'NOT GOOD' and I couldn't agree more. So those of you who are diehard Miroku/Sango fans....they will be together  
hopefully ;-) I wonder what Naraku will do?  
  
Chapter 5  
"Broken Hearted"  
  
Kagome had managed to get an appointment with a bank earlier that morning. She waited patiently for the application to be reviewed. Already this week she'd completed 3 although the first 2 were turned down. She went in braced for another rejection. But still refused to loose faith. Glancing around she took in the simple elegance and intimidation that defined the office she occupied. The 'click' of the door behind her brought her attention back to the task at hand. Turning she tried to read his face. Nondescript. She would have never guessed. 'Business ethics 101 : Must wear stone mask' she suppressed the laugh.  
  
The gentleman she had talked with finally cleared his throat piercing the silent. "We will be able to grant the loan as well as an additional 5,000.00, now we will need to sign the papers today in order to process the papers and have the funds for you by the weeks end" Kagome beamed. Still overcome with joy she shakily stretched her hand out to shake the hand of the man who had single-handedly saved her family's heritage.  
  
"Oh, thank you Mr. Sukakin" he took her hand and smiled gently...."We look forward to serving your needs here at Tukyo Financial and hope to continue to do so in the future" he continued.  
  
Kagome's heart soared, today she had been saved. All her worries, fears and anxieties that had plagued her over the last several months were suddenly washed away. The next step was getting the actual work done but at least now she had the funds to do so. And with the extra amount she was given she would be able to get the current bills and taxes caught up. Nothing could rain on her parade. She was on cloud 9.  
  
When Kagome reached work she found a heartbroken Sango lurking in the break- room. "Sango, what's wrong? Is it Naraku?" She asked. Sango started crying harder. Kagome comforted her friend as best she could. She had always worried about Sango getting hurt. Naraku was a good guy, but he wasn't the right guy for Sango. His preferences leaned towards the more 'aggressive' women. You know the kind, even fully dressed you damn near get a free view. "She works with him, he said she's shown him he's not ready to settle down right now" Sango explained through her tears. "Kikyo or something, according to what I was able to find out from the other girls that work there she's slept with everyone outside of the mail room" "Kikyo?" Kagome wondered if it was her cousin....it sure sounded like her. It was rumored she only graduated because she seduced half of her teachers. What dirty old man would turn down a teenage girl throwing herself at them for a higher grade. The price was right and they got through enjoyment out of the deal. As if her silent question was heard Sango explained further. "Actually she looks a lot like you!" Kagome saw the pain in Sango's eyes when she looked at her. Kagome was at a loss, this morning had started out on such a high note. Now in a matter of moments it plummeted to rock bottom. Her best friend, the only sister she'd ever known was heartbroken. And Kagome was friends with the one who committed the crime. "Listen, I'll talk to Naraku today when I get a chance, see if I can get inside his head and find out what's going on ok?" Kagome hoped it would ease her friend at least for the moment. Although Naraku would not be happy when she got her say. This was uncalled for. And she was taking it personally.  
  
Naraku had nearly begged for Kagome to help him get a date with Sango. She'd was dating a boy at the time she'd been dating off and on. Naraku promised her best friend the moon and stars. He swept her off her feet the first night. Sango thought that was what she wanted and dumped her part- time boyfriend to be by Naraku's side. Kagome never met him the old beau. According to Sango he was sweet enough but had a problem with Russian hands and Roman fingers. Real lecher so to speak. Seemed Sango's preference in men left something to be desired. After a few muffled whimpers, Sango dried her eyes and tossed out a brightest fake smile she could muster. Kagome hugged her tight. "Lets rock and roll this place whatta ya say?" Sango nodded and rose to her feet. The two were soon bouncing down the halls trying to put the days problems behind them and focus on work.  
  
Kagome was ready to rip Naraku's head off and shove it down his throat. "Say your goodbyes to your ass Naraku, you ain't gonna like our next meeting" Kagome muttered under her breath after leaving Sango.  
  
Inuyasha was hunched over his desk going over the last details of the merger. Miroku was on a personal errand for his boss who was patiently waiting for the pervert to waddle back into his office. Waddle meaning he would either be limping or staggering from a head injury. Never failed when the man went anywhere near the secretarial pool he nursed a ice pack for a few days afterwards. "Baka can't seem to learn" he grumbled. Inuyasha hadn't been down there for the last week or so. As he understood it there were a few 'sweet' little numbers ripe for the picking. Miroku had surely attempted to reap the harvest. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Brother, are you done yet with those contracts? We need to have the deal complete before 5, that means we are waiting on you!" Sess stated with cold scolding tone. "Yeah, Yeah, almost done.......here, signed sealed and delivered" he tossed the folder to the corner of his desk closest to his older brother. Sess grabbed it and left without another word. Inuyasha watched his brothers retreating back ..."Ass!"  
  
Before Inuyasha had a chance to blink Miroku was bounding through the door screaming something about 'coincidences and fate' "What the hell are you talking about? Did the ladies team up down there and rattle your brain?" He asked the man struggling for air. Miroku plopped down in the chair holding up his finger requesting a moment to recover. Once he did he began rattling off his news. "Shewalkedrightintoyourhands" "Speak a language, any language, something I can understand" Inuyasha growled "I said! She walked right into your hands" "Oh really?...how so?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "She was approved for a loan through Tukyo Financial" "You don't say?" The silver haired man spun around facing the large window over looking the city. "Well then claiming my prize won't be as difficult as I thought" he smirked....before spinning back to face the confused eye of his employee. "Make sure you get all the information regarding the loan, I want a copy of EVERYTHING they have on her loan. Including the her drivers licence information and work number....and if possible I want it yesterday" "On it" with that Miroku was out the door 'this can't be good' he said to himself. Before he headed to his own office to play detective for his friend. 'There's got to be an easier way to earn a paycheck' he though.  
  
Kagome had just finished talking with Naraku. They were to meet tonight for dinner. He wasn't surprised to know she wanted to discuss Sango. But he did not sound remorseful either. That bothered her, and made her angry. Sango had been so upset she left work early leaving Kagome to wonder if she would truly be alright. Mentally noting to herself to stop by Sango's after her meeting with Naraku she made her way to the break room to clock out.  
  
The drive home was quiet, traffic wasn't to awful bad. She had enough time to relax before showering for her dinner with Naraku. At least they would be going somewhere more or less casual so she didn't have to take extra time to prepare. When she pulled up to her home there was a unmistakable car sitting in her drive. She slowed to a stop a few feet away. Gathering her things she exited her car. Her eyes locked with her visitor........  
  
Author sleepy....oh....soooooo sleepy. Yawwwwwwwnnnnnn damn maxwell  
house ain't hittin on squat right now. Ughh. Short and to the point, next chapter should pick up....bear with me ya'll.  
For some reason I'm having a hard time getting into a groove with this  
story. 


End file.
